The Beginning of Cherimon
by AbbyRocksZeldaXD
Summary: Alex's brutal changes effect Charlie's life, but the question is... Will there be a Cherimon?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this chapter it is my first one so sorry if you don't like it and enjoy!**

**charlie's Point of View:**

I had nothing to do as usual, well other than the normal routine. Wake up, get ready, wake Alex, make breakfast, eat breakfast, think of ideas for nerimon, make videos for nerimon, edit videos for nerimon, post videos for nerimon, buy groceries, watch TV, and etc. I decided I'd do something different for once.

I told Alex to grab my laptop and meet me in the kitchen. As soon as he got into the kitchen he sat the laptop down on the counter. The kitchen was silent for a moment or two until Alex finally asked me to tell him what I needed him for. I was choking on my saliva trying to spit it out.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"W-W-Well um I was thinking..."

"Thinking what?" Alex asked in a slow shaky tone.

"Well... maybe... never mind it was a stupid thought."

"No tell me you already started and I told you I hated it when you change your mind on stuff like this."

"Okay but if you don't agree with what I have to say don't say anything because it is just a thought..."

"Alright well spit it out then!"

"Okay... I was thinking... you know how we have fans that believe in cherimon?..."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Maybe we should take one of those love tests... to see what how good we would be together... but remember it was just a thought..." I said finally clearing my chest.

"I was thinking the same thing the other day, but remember if it does not work out then we never speak of this again. Got it?"

"So wait, you don't disagree?"

"No I don't"

"Good!"

"So... when are we going to take the test?

**Bum Bum Bum! will there be a cherimon?** **I only make new chapters when i get reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Hope you like this next chapter i wrote!**

**alex's point of view:**

I ran into my room seconds after we agreed to take the test. I couldn't believe it! It was finally going to happen! I had been waiting for almost 4 years for this! Finally, I can have charlie all for myself! He is going to be my babe and I am going to be his bitch! I can finally whip his ass with my dick! We will be together forever! Wait a second, I still haven't taken that test yet. I don't even know if this will work out. I have to Keep calm until I win that bitch. Then I can do what ever I want with him. I quickly calmed myself and slowly walked out of my room with a straight face. It was time to take that test.

**charlie's point of view:**

I can't believe he actually agreed to take the test! There is so much going on in my head right now... This is going to be so exciting! This might not work out... We will finally be able to go places as a couple! Only if we ace this... All I have to do is take that test and I can go where ever I want whenever i want with Alex I just hope he feels the same as I do. Calm down I told myself repeatedly. Alex will be here any minute now! I quickly calmed down hoping and praying that I would win him.

When I first met Alex I knew I loved him. It truly was love at first sight. I didn't know exactly what to say so I waited until Alex said something to me. I can still remember the first words that came out of his mouth: "Hi I'm Alex and you are?" It was not much but it felt like I had entered the separation between time and life. I loved him, but did he love me? It was time to find out.

Alex came back into the kitchen ready to take the test. I quickly set up my laptop and logged into my twitter account. I looked up: Love Test. The first thing that came up I clicked on. It was time to either finish or continue what I started.

"Ready?" Alex asked.

I gulped, "Ready."

I typed in my name and Alex typed in his. We both put our pointer finger on the enter key and counted down. 10, am I really ready for this? 9, what if this doesn't work out? 8, I don't want to look! 7, please oh please oh please! 6, is this the end of Alex and I? 5, oh no FIVE! 4, goodbye old friend. 3, I closed my eyes. 2, took a deep breath. 1

**CLIFF HANGER! Will they work out? What will the test say? You can only find out if you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoy this next suspenseful chapter!**

**Charlie's Point of View:**

Oh my god! I never thought that this would happen! I can't believe that we aren't going to work out! I mean, after all the suspense I've been through!? I'm not sure if I will ever be able to go back to my normal life style. I need Alex, and he needs me. I love him more than I have ever loved any woman before. After thinking back to all the good times we've had together, I cannot let my relationship with Alex go back to just being friends. I have always dreamed of going on dates with Alex and having the waiter or waitress ask me, "What would you and your date like to eat this fine evening?" Now it will never happen. I'm sure Alex never liked me that way anyway.

"Well, I guess we'll just go back to our normal life style then." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I guess so." Said Alex as he walked into his room.

**Alex's Point of View:**

NO! I will not just let my relationship slip away like that! I was so close to being able to be with that babe! I was going to fuck him like there was no tomorrow! I would have had my very first anal with him. Now that is not ever going to happen! All because of that shity test we took! Wait a second, it was just a shity test! I don't care if it said we would not work out! I am going to be his bitch and he is going to be my babe! Everything that I wanted will happen! I don't care if he doesn't love me the way I love him or if he even loves me at all. I am going to have him all for myself.

"Oh Charlie!" I called in a cold voice.

"Yes?"

"Would you come here for a second please?"

"Sure."

I listened to his footsteps and watched his shadow approach my bedroom. Right when he turned into my bedroom I through an empty sack over his head filled with suroquel gas and knocked him out. Finally, I can have him all to myself.

**Charlie's Point of View: **

I woke up in the dark not remembering anything that happened. Suddenly, I heard Alex say, "wakey wakey sleepy head."

"Alex?" I said confused, "Where am I? Why is it so dark?"

"Oh sorry babe, I forgot to take off the sack."

"What do you mean sack!?" I said as I became stunned with the brightness entering my eyes. Everything was blurry for a second, but I soon realized where I was.

"Alex how did I get to the Rocky Porn Bar!?"

"It's okay babe I ordered you a drink too."

"I told you I don't like going to bars! Especially this one!"

"Babe chill."

"NO I will not chill, and why do you keep calling me babe!? Alex what's going on here?!" I yelled.

"Look! You will listen too me! You are my babe and I am your bitch from now on got it? I don't care if you don't like it! I am doing you a favor, I bought you a dance. Guess who's giving it to you? Me."

**A lot happened in this chapter, it's pretty exciting! I will not make the next chapter until I get reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just letting you know this is the grossest chapter so far! Hope you enjoy!**

**Charlie's Point of View:**

NO NO NO! He is not going to give me a lap dance! One of the many reasons I don't like going to this bar is because of the drunk men here getting fucked and paying half clothed women to dance on there dicks. I would have never EVER imagine getting a lap dance from Alex!

"No you are not going to give me a lap dance! I am leaving!" I was walking towards the door and stopped when Alex told me something that made me really think.

"Where are you going to go? You have no way of transportation, you have no cell phone on you, and you don't even know how to get home from here." He had a great point, but I'd rather try to find my way home then stay at the Rocky Porn Bar getting a lap dance from him.

"I'll find the nearest bus stop and ask for directions from people I meet on the way home."

"I did not want to do this, but you've forced me to." Right after he said that I felt a sharp pain in my left arm and blacked out. Had Alex drugged me?

**Alex's point of view:**

Everything is going just how I planned it. I finally get to do what I have always dreamed of. I get to fuck Charlie's sexy ass. While Charlie was asleep, I unclothed his sexy body and I saw what I have always wanted to see. It was so much bigger than I thought it was going to be, but that makes it better. I tied Charlie's ankles, waist, and arms to a wooden chair. Soon after, my babe woke up shivering.

"Wakey wakey again." I giggled.

"W-w-what the.. did you drug me again!?"

"Shhhh... it's time for that dance I promised you."

"N-n-no... go away! I told you I don't want a lap dance!"

"You get what I tell you to get because I am your bitch and you are my babe! Now time for the dance."

**Charlie's point of View:**

I had no way of avoiding the dance, he tied up everything I could use on my body to get away, well... except one thing... my ding-a-ling... I felt his hand slide up my thigh slowly, it was a very uncomfortably cold feeling. I squealed, he had reached my dick.

Alex started to suck, he sucked so hard he made me cum harder than any girl had ever done before. It hurt like hell.

"Babe it's okay I'm done with the warm up now."

"T-t-that was just the warm up?!"

"Yep time for the dance."

He pulled down his skinny jeans and his red plad boxers. Alex straightened my dick and opened his ass. I was inside of him. He started to jump on my balls and squeezed a tiny more cum before he finished with me.

"I'll be right back. Don't try to run away because John is going to watch you while I'm gone."

I looked up and there was John. He was the largest man I had ever seen in my entire life.

"H-h-hi John..."

**Crazy right?! Please review if you want to read more about the beginning of cherimon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is gross and funny/weird hope you enjoy it!**

**Charlie's Point of View:**

"H-h-hi John..." He looked like he was born to be in prison. He had extremely large muscles all around his body. He had tattoos and a dark brown mustache. The most surprising thing about him was that he wore glasses. John looked like a big buff pedophile.

"Please don't hurt me..." I whispered making sure he did not hear, but apparently he did...

"Why would I hurt you? OH! You must be Charlie! You are even sexier then Alex described you to be. " He sounded very high-pitched and surprisingly into me. Though I was definitely not into him. I had to get out of there as fast as I could, so I decided I'd use John.

"Um... John... do you mind letting me out of here? I will do you a favor in return."

"You aren't going anywhere hot stuff , Alex said you were mine while he was away. I guess that means I can already use you without any favor."

It was the biggest mistake in my life trying to bribe him. I was in huge trouble, and unfortunately, it was with the big guy in front of me.

"Sexy I've been thinking... I'm going to let you out."

"Really!?" I said in an extremely surprised way.

"Oh yeah, I thought if I let you out of the chair, I'd be able to give you a blow job before Alex came back." Giggled John.

"On second thought, leave me in here..."

"Oh no you don't!" John grabbed the wooden chair and ripped the rope that was around my waste off of me. He was even stronger than I expected. This was going to be really painful, I could practically already feel it, and I did not enjoy it at all.

John placed me on the ground with my hands and feet still tied up. I could feel his warm breath violating my private area. He grabbed my dick the softest he could (which was not as soft as you'd expect) and felt that it was stiff.

"OH you slide dog you! Hard already? I can't accept that."

John started to suck, he sucked even harder than Alex did, which I didn't think was possible. He hadn't squeezed any cum out of me, I was completely drained from Alex.

"No cum I see? Did Alex already drain you? Well we'll see about that!"

He sucked even harder. I couldn't stop squealing! It hurt SO fucking bad! I reached the point where it felt like he was going to suck me till I was inside out! Finally, he made me bleed out. I needed a doctor, I needed food, water, and I really needed my old best friend Alex.

**Uh oh! Sounds like Charlie really needs help! Find out if he gets help by reviewing for a next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me a while to load this one, my laptop turned off in the middle of writing it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Alex's Point of View:**

Everything was going the way I wanted. I finally get that sexy babe to myself! Charlie was the one who changed me from straight to BI to gay to loving sexy babes like him. What really made me realize was the music video we made, "Here Comes my Baby". While walking in the bright midnight moon I many new emotions occurred to me. When I sang the lyrics "here comes my baby, here **SHE** comes now" I asked myself, does it have to be she? I mean, none of us have girlfriends except Charlie, well, not for long.

I walked out of the restroom ready. It seemed as if John kept Charlie great company while I was gone, until I saw the blood on the floor.

"John I told you to keep him company, not fuck him till he bled!"

"You told me I was in charge of him while you were gone, so I thought you meant I could do what I wanted with him until you got back."

"You thought you could do whatever you wanted with him so you made him BLEED!? I wanted him clean when I got back!"

"Okay okay! Calm down! You know how I am around the sexy ones! I can't resist!"

"Your right. Sorry, but I don't trust you. I don't need your company anymore."

"I heard you the first time! You don't have to be a bitch about it." Said John as he walked out the door.

I never knew John was such a diva, though he did have the personality for it. He is just a slutty girl stuck inside a big buff man's body. Poor guy... he did tell me no one understood him and that he was going to make a new life where all the boys wanted him... and he'd be the riches and most famous porn star known to humanity... and his favorite animal was Charlie the unicorn... CHARLIE!

There he was, lying on the floor needing major help. Blood was everywhere. I thought he'd bleed only a little, I guess John was even more buff then I imagined. Charlie looked as if he'd bleed to death if he didn't get to a hospital within 12 hours. I just couldn't... I need Charlie... he can't leave me... but.. he needs me.

"Hold on Charlie! I am calling an ambulance!"

**Poor guy! Review to save Charlie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! This is going to be very dramatic as well as the others... so I hope you enjoy!**

**Alex's Point of View:**

I cannot believe what I have done. My best friend is dying in pain on the floor this very second all because of my sick mind. Why would I do this!? He is my best friend, I would never ever try to hurt him. Charlie hated this bar, so why did I bring him here?! It's like my sexual side has a mind of its own. Charlie tried to convince me to snap out of it, but I rejected him. I rejected my own friend. Charlie was more than a friend, he was my best friend. He was the one I relied on when I was sick, when I was in pain, now it's time for him to rely on me.

"D-D-Don't worry Charlie, A&E is on the way!" I said weeping my eyes out.

"A-A-Alex, it's okay, I'll be here... t-t-til the... the... end." Charlie's words made me cry even more. I couldn't believe he would take care of me even when he was as injured as he had been. I could tell he was trying as hard as he could to stay with me, he had very few minutes left unless the ambulance arrived soon. Charlie's cheeks were bright red, his hair was frizzled up, and he was laying in a thick puddle of blood. What have I done? This has been my best friend, and would be, t-t-till the end.

The ambulance arrived a couple of minutes later. By the time they came, I felt like I was drained of tears, probably the same as Charlie felt drained of blood.

"Oh.. oh god, what happened here!?" Said a tall man in a darker suit. When I looked up, he looked me in the eyes and knew exactly what had happened. A group of five men came in wearing the same uniforms. two of the men lifted Charlie up on to a bed-like bench while one other opened the ambulance door. While they were working on saving my best friend, I over heard the two other men talking.

"Somebody must have been getting good with him... if you know what I'm saying." That did it, that really did it. I was going to burst into even more tears, but this time, tears of anger.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! MY BEST FRIEND IS DYING THIS VERY SECOND WHILE YOU TWO ARE JOKING ABOUT HIM GETTING FUCKED! YOU ARE THE MEN WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SAVING HIM! YOU... YOU... YOU JUST... you... just.."

"Hello? Are you okay? Man wake up! WE HAVE ANOTHER ONE WHO JUST BLACKED OUT! WE NEED ANOTHER BENCH!"

**Well there was a twist, please do review to find out if they get help!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! This is it! The chapter you have all been waiting for! Hope you enjoy!**

**Charlie's Point of View:**

I woke up in a bright room. I did not understand where I was, or where Alex had taken me. Everything in sight was blurry for about 15 minutes until a woman came into the room. All I could see on her was white. It seemed as if she was in a casual short dress. The woman asked me if I was in pain, but when I first saw her enter the room all of my pain fled away.

"Psst! Don't worry I won't tell them you're awake. Oh yeah how silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Vallerina, Vallerina Bluedaw. You can just call me Vallery. Oh yeah and you don't have to introduce yourself, I already know all about you. Your name is Charlie, Charlie McDonnell."

This woman told me quite the amount of information in one short breath, but I couldn't pay much attention to her. I couldn't stop thinking Alex. Where was he? Was he alright? I'd find out soon enough. I needed to take my first few words slow (Unlike last time when I tried to talk things out with John).

"D-Do you k-k-know where m-a-a-a-a-y friend is?" I stuttered a lot more than I expected, but it was best I kept it at that.

"You didn't even say hi after all I've done for you? Well, you're lucky you are cute." She giggled, "I believe your friend is in that room over there." Vallery pointed to where she said Alex was.

"T-T-Thanks..." I said as I stepped out of the bed. As soon as I did so I fell to the ground. I was very weak, for I could not hold my body weight.

"Whoa there cowboy! You can't go anywhere! You lost a total of five pints of blood! Let me help you back on the bed."

"I-I-I have to g-g-get my friend b-b-back."

"Don't you want to know where you are? And why do you care so much about this friend of yours? Huh?"

"B-B-Because friends stick together t-t-till the end."

Vallery looked me in the eye. I saw a slight tear in her eye before she left the room. Great, now she is going to tell people I am awake. A ton of people are going to come over here and bother me with pills and pain removal meds. This I thought for a moment or two, until she came back with a surprise.

"I got you a wheelchair, I am going to be fired for this you know, but I guess it's worth it if it is for your friend."

This was the moment, I get to see the man who did this to me, the one who put me in a wheelchair, the one who made me lose five pints of blood, the one I call, friend.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am going to start making more chapters when I get more reviews. So please, review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for all separations to become one again... ok... I have no idea what I just said but Enjoy!**

**Alex's Point of View:**

I am a disgrace. I have no reason to live anymore. I disobeyed my best friend. He trusted me, and I broke his trust. After all I have done, he still cares for me, he still trusts me, he still... loves me. I don't even know if he is alright or if he is even alive.

I have to stop thinking of Charlie, I need to figure out where I am. Okay, I'll play that little game Charlie and I used to play, the DWIAY. D-escribe W-hat I-s A-round Y-ou. This way I will be able to find out where I am.

Okay.. so I am in a box-shaped room, the walls are painted black, the floor is black, the ceiling is black, there are no doors or windows, and all that is in the room other than me is a little red box in the corner. Well, I better go with what anyone else would do, open the box.

As I creeped toward the box I had a very strong feeling someone was watching me. I was sure that someone wanted me to open the box. I didn't know what their plan was, so I decided to find out. Once I reached the front of the box I called out, "Is anyone there? Do you know what is inside of the box? Answer me!" I become paranoid very quickly. I was sure someone was watching me now, and I needed to do what they wanted in order for me to see Charlie again.

I slowly lifted the lid off of the box. I soon realized the box itself was a door. I thought to myself, "how am I supposed to fit in here?" Right when I had that thought the box widened. I gulped a deep gulp and jumped into the box.

There in the corner of the room was a man staring straight at me.

"You scared me! Why are you standing there? Can you help me?" I asked relieved. The man did not respond.

"Um excuse me... do you know where I am? Were you the man I felt watching me?" I asked a bit worried. The man still did not respond.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! I NEED TO FIND MY FRIEND! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR GAME IS BUT I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR PLAYING!" I yelled at him, but the man still did not respond.

"PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! HELP ME! I NEED CHARLIE! I need him." I fell to the ground crying. He said he'd be there with me til the end, but where was he now?

**Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you want more cherimon! Thanks!**

**Your loving founder of the beginning,**

**Abby**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello fans! I am sorry I have not been on lately but I am certain that you will get more cherimon! Hope you enjoy!**

**Charlie's point of view:**

As Vallery rolled me down the hallway my heart thumped wildly. I needed to know if Alex was alright. We passed many doors, but none of them led to him. The closer we got, the more scared I felt.

"Vallery can you go any faster?!" I unexpectedly yelled. My voice must have come back to normal.

"I'm trying alright! Remember, if it weren't for me you'd still be on the floor." She smirked.

" I know I know I'm sorry... I just need to know if he is alright."

"I understand this isn't my business but it seems like you really care for him... like really..."

"W-W-What are you trying to say?" I stumbled.

"Um.. well it looks like... from a distance... you kinda... l-l-love him..."

She was right. I love him. All this time I have loved him, and he has loved me. We could have been together, but... that test... it said we were not going to work out, but, a test? A dumb test! All this time he has tried to love me, but I refused. All because of a test! I don't care if a test says we can't be! I love him, and I will restore our love like before, when we were closer than ever.

Before I could respond to Vallery we reached his door. She pulled out her right hand and touched the knob.

"Wait, I want to do it." I said gulping.

"Okay... it's all yours."

I reached out my left hand and grasped the cold, silver knob. Carefully, I twisted it. My heart was beating harder than ever before. I pushed open the door, and there laying in a slim, white bed was my love.

"Well... is this the man you were looking for?" Vallery asked.

I could not respond, for I was stunned to see he was sound asleep, like a peaceful child. Vallery rolled me into the room.

"Leave me here, alone." I finally said.

Vallery did not say a word, she left and quietly closed the door behind her. There he was, my sweet Alex. My love. I waited about fifteen minutes before I talked.

"A-A-Alex... I love you." I whispered.

To my surprise, he did not respond. So I tried a second time.

"Um... Alex?" he still did not respond.

"Alex?! Wake up!" I yelled impatiently.

Alex! Wake up!" I shook him and he still did not respond.

"ALEX! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I NEED YOU!" I cried.

Vallery knocked on the door and told me a man was coming this way. As she said, a man did come.

"H-H-HE WON'T WAKE UP! PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Please calm down. I will do what I can to help."

"HURRY! P-P-Please."

The man took out a stethoscope and started to measure his heart rate.

"Good news, he is alive. Bad news... he is in a coma."

**Oh no! Please review if you want this to end well!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Charlie's Point of View:**

It's been six months since it all started. My best friend is still in a coma. I need him now more than I ever have before. Alex is the only one who understands me. No one will ever make me feel the way I did when I was with him. Every time someone asks me if I need help, I deny their generosity.

I have proof that I have become insane. The incident happened about a week ago. I was in Morrison's, the grocery store, and I spotted the last can of English Pea Soup. I sped toward the can and a dark plump woman lunged to it before me. I thought to myself, I really need this. English Pea Soup was Alex's favourite. He would be proud of me if I got this for him. So, I tackled down the woman and grabbed the soup. Before any security guards could see me, I ran out of the store without paying for it.

Now I am wanted for shoplifting and hassling that woman. I did it for what? A can of soup. That woman is in the hospital because of me. I need to apologies. While I am there, I might as well check on an old friend of mine.

Before I could check on the woman, I felt a horrible feeling. I knew something was wrong. I sped down a hallway and reached Alex's door. Inside was the doctor I had seen before.

"Is everything okay?" I asked as I stumbled into the room.

The doctor looked me straight into the eye and said, "Well... he umm..."

"He what?! What about him?!"

"Your friend is alive, but he is not going to wake up."

"What do you mean he won't wake up?!"

"Well... umm... you might have to say your last words..."

"Last words?! What do you mean!?"

"There is no point in pumping his blood if he is not going to wake up."

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL HIM, ARE YOU?!"

"When you say it like that-"

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"I am afraid you have no choice, shoplifter."

He called the cops on me, I cannot believe this! I had completely forgotten about the soup! Everything was going on in my mind. I did not know what to do, so I came up with some words that saved me some time.

"Well, can I at least say goodbye?"

"I suppose so.."

"Alone?"

The doctor looked at me and stepped out of the room closing the door behind him. The second he left the room I emailed and old friend of mine. A few seconds later someone knocked on the window.

"Why hello old friend."

"Hello Vallery Bluedaw."

**PLease review to find out what happens next!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I know it took me a while to write this chapter but I assure you it was worth it!**

**Charlie's Point of View:**

This is the craziest thing I have ever done. Locking myself in a room with my best friend, reuniting with the one who helped me the most on this long journey and now stealing Alex from a hospital.

"What did you call me here for?" Asked Vallery.

"Don't leave when I tell you this... but I am going to take Alex's body back to my place." I said worrying she'd leave.

"You crazy boy. You know you owe me right?"

"I know I know... you can leave me if you want, but just to let you know you'd be leaving me at the most important moment of my entire life."

"Charlie! You need to learn how to be patient! I wasn't done talking. I will help you, I have always loved helping you, crazy boy." She said with laughter.

"You know sometimes I wonder... how are you always so up beat? I asked.

"I am not always up beat, but when I am around you... I just feel... protected." She said blushing.

It was quiet for a moment or two until I told her we needed to get Alex before the doctor tried to come into the room.

"Well.. um.. I think we should get going... the doctor will be here any minute now..." I said avoiding her feelings.

Vallery looked upset, no longer up beat. I felt bad for what I had said. All this time I had not noticed she had done everything for me while I had done everything for Alex. I did not like her the way she liked me.

"Oh... alright..." she said walking toward the left side of Alex's bed.

"Okay. We lift him up on the count of three. One, two, three!" Vallery and I pushed Alex into the air and walked toward the window. He was a lot lighter than I expected him to be.

"thank goodness this room is on the bottom floor!" I said relieved.

"Yeah... we should get him out now..." Vallery said trying to get it over with.

We walked toward the window and set Alex on the floor gently. Before we could open it I heard something crack.

"What was that?" I asked impatiently.

Vallery stared straight down at Alex and grew pale white.

"What is it?!" I asked scarcely.

"L-L-Look." Vallery said point to a cord attached to Alex's mouth.

My eyes followed the cord to where the crack noise had been. The cord had split in half, and I was sure it was not going to help us out.

"Vallery what kind of cord was it?" I said while Vallery stood silent.

"Vallery what kind of cord was it!?" I said extremely impatient. Vallery still did not respond.

"VALLERY WHAT KIND OF CORD WAS IT?!" I yelled at her.

Tears came out of Vallery's eyes before she told me what it was.

"M-M-Mechanical Ventilation."

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want me to make more please review! Thank you for supporting my story and helping come up with ideas!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everybody! I know it has been a very, very long time since I last updated. So I hope this very special chapter makes up for it.**

**Charlie's Point of View:**

At this point, My eyes were full of tears. I couldn't believe what Vallery was trying to tell me.

"W-W-What do you mean?..." I said trying not to cry. I knew I wasn't going to be able to hold it in any longer, but I tried has hard as I could.

"Vallery, what do you mean?!" I repeated myself, worried the answer would make this whole situation even worse. I no longer had any patience left in me.

"VALLERY TELL ME!" I yelled turning those light tears running down my face into tears of anger. Then, I realized, Vallery was crying. This whole time, I had been making a young girl cry. I thought that she didn't care for me. I thought she didn't care how much I loved Alex. I thought of her as a conceited, unloving being. It turns out, I didn't care for her. I didn't care how much she loved me. I am the conceited, unloving being.

I quickly grabbed Vallery and held her in my arms.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered with tears running down my face. Vallery's eyes were wide open, looking more scared than ever.

I held her in my arms until she finally reached out and gave me a warm loving hug. I could tell, she did indeed feel protected.

"We need to get him out of here." I said pulling myself together.

"But, but, he's... gone." She said with a worried look in her eye.

"Not yet he isn't." I said looking into her eyes.

"Why you clever boy you." Finally, I saw that pretty smile on her face. I stood up and held out my hand for her to grasp. She firmly grabbed it, and stood up.

"Alright then, now how do we get all these cords out of the way?"

"Leave that to me!" Vallery picked up Alex and dragged his corpse out of the way.

"Hold on to him." She said, leaving him in my arms, the way I always wanted him to be.

"So...um... how long is the cord raveling going to take?" Before I could finish the sentence, she ripped the cords apart and left them on the floor. As surprised as I was, I quickly set down Alex, and helped Vallery out the window. After she was out of the room, I picked up Alex, and looked at his peaceful face. I thought to myself, why? Why is my life so messed up? Why did I have to love him? Why? But then, I thought to myself, life happens for a certain reason, for Vallery.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise you, I will update if you leave reviews wanting this story to go on longer.**

**-AbbyRocksZelda**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone. This chapter might be the best chapter so far... I know I have really short chapters so I hope this one makes up for it!**

**Charlies Point of View:**

Vallery. Oh Vallery. What makes you so very important to me? Is it your bright, loving smile? Is it your eyes? Your sparkling, brown eyes? Or is it your large, caring heart? Oh Vallery. Vallery, Vallery, Vallery. I don't understand, but I don't care. We have a connection, like no other. I am not going to let it break apart, not like the last one.

Alex's corpse made me think back to all the good times we had together, until Vallery came along. Why is it that Vallery never got the chance to meet the Alex I knew? This is not the ending I wanted. I wanted Alex and I to have a begging. The begging of cherimon. Just hearing that title makes me feel so very loved. I miss you Alex, but it's too late for us. There is a new beginning, the begging of Vallery.

I carried Alex's body to the window and gently set him down in Vallery's arms.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Vallery.

"It's too late to change my mind, I'm sure the doctor has already called security on us." I told her trying to get us out of there as fast as I could. I hurried out the window and closed it behind me. This certainly was the craziest thing I had ever done.

"Uh... Charlie?" Said Vallery hesitating to continue talking.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Turn around." When she told me to turn around, I knew this problem was going to become worse than it already was. Without hesitation, I slowly turned my head and saw that we were surrounded by guards in every direction there was. Why? I thought to myself again. Why does everything keep backfiring? What did I ever do wrong to make this happen? I don't know, but I hope I find out soon.

"Do you have a plan?" Vallery whispered in my ear.

"Um.. yeah... RUN!" I grabbed Vallery's hand and pushed the two guards in front of me out of the way. I pulled Vallery out of the circle and we continued to run. We ran faster that you could ever imagine. It felt like forever. Forever running. Together, at last.

"Now Vallery, Do you have a plan?" I huffed. Vallery was silent for a moment, but breathing deeply. She took a gulp.

"Uh... yeah... you see that white A&E van over there?" She said.

"Yeah. What about it?!" I hurried out.

"I still haven't returned the keys for it, we can get in there!" She yelped. We hurried over to the van and jumped in the front seat.

"Oh Vallery, what would I do without you!?" I gave her a quick hug, she blushed and we were on our way to our final destination.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think it's my favorite so far! Please leave reviews if you want me to continue making this fanfiction!**

**-AbbyRocksZelda**


End file.
